


Hot

by sugarandspace



Series: Flufftober 2018 Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Parenthood, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec wakes up in the middle of the night and realises that Max has a fever





	Hot

Alec had always been a light sleeper, and having a six month old baby in the next room hadn’t made him sleep any deeper. As he woke up that night to the sound of crying coming from the baby monitor, he got out of the bed and went to see what was up with Max. 

Normally he and Magnus took turns checking up on him when he woke up during the night, but it had been just Alec and Max in the flat for the last two nights. Magnus was away in a warlock meeting on the other side of the globe and he wasn’t going to be back home until late tomorrow evening. Or well, technically today.

Alec walked to where Max was laying, screaming his little lungs out in discomfort. Alec flicked the switch of a little lamp on top of the dresser, bathing the room in low light.

“Why are you crying?” Alec asked the baby quietly, lifting the blue boy up and holding him close to his chest, hoping to sooth down his cries. He frowned when he noticed how hot his skin felt to his touch. “Are you too warm? Is that why you woke up?”

As Alec combed his fingers calmingly through the thin hairs on his son’s head, he grew more and more worried. Max felt very warm where he was resting against Alec’s t-shirt clad chest. It didn’t soothe his nerves any when he couldn’t get Max to calm down, when usually walking around the room and holding him made him fall quickly back to sleep.

“We are going to check one thing, okay?” Alec talked to the baby who was still crying. He walked to the bathroom to find a thermometer, and after checking Max’s temperature his worries were confirmed. Max had a fever, and not a light one.

Alec was instantly panicking. What was he supposed to do? Max was tiny, how was he supposed to fight a fever that high?

He wished Magnus was there, he could probably cure Max in seconds. But even though Alec knew Magnus wouldn’t mind coming back home when it was about their son, he wanted to try to deal with this on his own first. He felt helpless in the situation, so he did what most people would in his situation. Went to find his phone and called his mother.

“Alec,” Maryse answered the phone with an urgent and worried tone. Alec belatedly realised that it was the middle of the night. “What’s wrong?”

“Mom,” Alec started, too worried and anxious to worry about waking his mother up right now. She would understand. “I don’t know what to do.”

“What has happened?” His mother asked, and Alec could hear rustling, like she was getting out of bed. 

“Max has a fever and I don’t know what to do,” Alec explained, swaying from foot to foot trying to calm Max down.

“Oh poor boy,” Maryse mumbled from the other side of the line. “I’m not sure what to tell you. When you and your siblings were little and got a fever I used to give you ibuprofen but I don’t know if it works for warlock children as well.”

“Is there anything else I can do?” Alec asked, because there must be something that would make Max feel even a little better. 

“You could keep monitoring the temperature, and if it keeps getting higher I suggest you call Magnus, he’ll know how to treat the boy.” Maryse said. “In the meanwhile make sure he’s getting fluids and doesn’t get dehydrated.”

“Okay, thank you.” Alec said. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Nonsense,” Maryse replied. “I’m glad you called. Sorry I couldn’t help more. Do you want me to come over?”

“No, it’s okay,” Alec said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Keep me updated.” Maryse made him promise.

“I will,” Alec agreed and wished his mother good night, hanging up the phone and putting it into the pocket of his sweatpants. He walked to the kitchen where he fixed Max a bottle, happy to notice that the baby was calming down a little. 

He walked back to the nursery, sitting down on the chair in the corner. He tried to get Max to drink from the bottle but wasn’t successful, Max only kept turning his head away and started crying again. 

Alec felt frustrated. Nothing was working, Max was damp with sweat and Alec couldn’t get him to drink. Alec was worried, and he only knew one solution that would calm down the baby. And himself.

He decided he was going to call Magnus. He would like to know, would probably be disappointed if Alec didn’t call him, and there wasn’t any point to put it off. Their baby was ill, and Magnus was going to be able to help.

“We are going to call ayah, okay?” Alec told the baby and searched his pocket for his phone. “He’s going to help. It’s going to be okay.”  

It took a few rings before Magnus answered. Alec did quick math and realised that it was early afternoon where he was, so he was probably in the middle of a meeting or something like that, and not sleeping like his mother had been.

“Alec?” Magnus answered the phone, obviously confused why he was calling him at this time of the night. He must have heard Max’s cries because his next question was more rushed. “Is everything alright?”

“Max has a fever,” Alec explained. “It’s high and I can’t make him calm down and he’s refusing his bottle. I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m coming back home,” Magnus said instantly, not hesitating for a moment. “Just wait a moment, okay?”

“Okay,” Alec agreed and put the phone away as Magnus hung up.

He brushed his fingers across Max’s clammy forehead, talking softly to the baby who was looking up to him with his big eyes full of tears as he cried. “Ayah is coming home, Max. You’ll feel better soon.”    

Just as he said that he saw a portal appearing to the other side of the room, Magnus stepping out of it. Alec stood up and took a step towards him, sighing in relief.

“Magnus.”

Magnus walked up to the two of them, putting his hand on Alec’s shoulder and other to the side of his son’s head that was resting against Alec’s other shoulder. He pressed his lips to the side of Max’s head and let out a heavy breath. 

“Oh poor baby,” he said. “You’re burning up.”

“He started crying and when I came here I realised he was warmer than usually. I tried to calm him down but nothing worked and I didn’t know what else to do so I called you,” Alec explained, and the amount of stress and worry must have been clear in his voice because Magnus moved his head to leave a calming kiss to Alec’s temple as well.

“I’m glad you called,” he said as he pulled away, keeping his hand on Alec’s shoulder, thumb rubbing soothing circles as the one combing through Max’s dark blue hair started giving out light blue sparks. Sparks of healing magic.

Alec watched as Max reacted to the magic. First his cries calmed down, and then Alec could feel his temperature going back to normal. Max started breathing deeply, and was soon asleep. The relief Alec felt was indescribable.

“Can I hold him for a moment?” Magnus asked, his eyes never leaving Max’s sleeping form. 

“Of course,” Alec said, handing the baby to Magnus’ awaiting arms. 

“I missed you so much,” Magnus talked to the sleeping baby as he held him. “You and daddy both. I’m never going to be away that long again.”

Alec felt so much love for the two in front of him, he couldn’t believe his luck. He had someone as amazing as Magnus, and they had their little baby boy. It was okay if he didn’t always know what to do. He didn’t need to do any of it alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayah is indonesian and means dad. The idea for Magnus to be called that came from [@prayformalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec)! I loved the idea and it was too cute not to use :D


End file.
